ethaiafandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline of Eire
A Note on Time Periods Information about Acronyms for Eras, Years, Months, and Days Ex: 125 P.C.E : 11th Moon 125th year of the Post-Creation Era : 11th full ''moon of that year. 12 full moons in a year '''EDIT' Post-Creation Era (P.C.E) The Mirci and the Shadr 1 P.C.E. - "Ayra's Sacrifice" 9 P.C.E. - Appearance of the Mirci on Otrlynd at the South-Eastern Isle of Ilarun 30 P.C.E. - Blossoming of Mirci society. *Establishment of the Wyrthe *Migration from Ilarun to the Eastern and Western Regents *Establishment of settlements along the rivers, Aegis, Tyrn, and Myrn as well as along the Azure and Emerald Coasts, the largest city, Kieryth, remaining at Ilarun *Exploration of the Adzjac Mountains 127 P.C.E. - Apperance of Shadr on Otrlynd at Loch Myrn 128-533 P.C.E. - Frequent, hostile interaction between the Mirci and Shadr. Shadr expand their territory out from Loch Myrn to encompass 1/2 of the Eastern and Western Regents. 533 P.C.E. 12th Moon - Mirci defeated in the Battle of the Eastern Steppes at Mirut and Barenel. Departure 534 P.C.E. - Mirci retreat to each nautical direction of Otrlynd and form factions * The Aeori in the North * The Humans in the South *The Farek in the East *The Aryads in the West 534-612 P.C.E. - The Mirci hold on to their remaining corners of Otrlynd 612 P.C.E. 4th Moon- Farassu Sundara , King of the Western Aryadic faction, sends word by Sand Raven that the members of the Aryadic faction decided to leave Otrlynd in search of new lands. 619 P.C.E. '7th Moon' - The Farek leave Otrlynd after recieving word of the Aryads departure 643 P.C.E. '4th Moon' - The Aeori leave Otrlynd after their defeat at The Battle of Rorikar's Valley 662 P.C.E. 3rd Moon - Most of humanity departs from Otrlynd at Ilarun and Fathel's Gate as Shadr cross onto Ilarun Some say that the one's who stayed on Otrlynd survived the Shadr attacks though most claim that the Shadr vanquished the remaining Mirci long ago. #next_pages_container { width: 5px; hight: 5px; position: absolute; top: -100px; left: -100px; z-index: 2147483647 !important; } Arrival 622 P.C.E. : 3rd Moon - "The Fury of the Shadr" *A great storm that racked the Aryadic fleet just as land came into view *"...and the Shadr knew they were defeated..." *Ten of the fleet's ships were blown off course 622 P.C.E. : 4th Moon - The majority of the Aryadic fleet arrives at the Eastern Coast of Ethaia at what is now Yalu in Daei 622 P.C.E. : 6th Moon - the ten ships that were blown off course in The Shadr's Fury landed on the coasts of Sal'Aszar '' '''628 P.C.E.' - the Farek fleet lands on the Western Coast of the forest-island of Valesha. ' P.C.E.' - The Arrival of the Aeori on Nar'Gel 232 P.C.E. - Humans arrive in Aquarion and the Southern-Coast of Teyra #next_pages_container { width: 5px; hight: 5px; position: absolute; top: -100px; left: -100px; z-index: 2147483647 !important; } Ethaian Post-Settlement (E.P.S.) Timeline of events preceeding the formation of the first kingdoms and in relation to each region beginning with the landing of the Aryads at Daei . Daei 1 E.P.S. '- the Aryadic Fleet, consisting of 30 ships and 3100 Aryads, lands in the desert land of Daei at Yalu. Soon after arrival, tribes of Aryads set off from Yalu to explore the surrounding territory. '''3 E.P.S. '- '''Continue... #next_pages_container { width: 5px; hight: 5px; position: absolute; top: -100px; left: -100px; z-index: 2147483647 !important; }